Never pick a random book
by TangeloGirl
Summary: A small humourous story. GibsonXViola


Hey guys! Today I'm doing a fic with Andrew because we were bored and he was bugging me to see if we could do a story together.

 _Hello._

Gimme back my IPad!*snatches IPad* There. I'm typing. You give ideas,okay?

 _Okay._

So...yep,you guessed it. It's something to do with Vi and Gibson.

Viola&Gibson:Hey Lex. Hey Andrew.

 _Hi._

Hi guys! We were just doing a fic about you. It seems Andrew has been keeping a special _book_ just for me since ever 10th grade,noting every thing of me.

Gibson:So you basically mean to say he was a stalker before he was your boyfriend?

Viola&Me:Gibson!

So let's just carry on with the fic,I'm rambling too much...

* * *

Viola raced into Gibson's room,searching for her encyclopaedia she left there last night. The lights were switched off,indicating her boyfriend was elsewhere.

She switched on the lights and scanned around his room.

Her eyes fell on his messy table,strewn with pens,pencils,erasers,eraser dust,rulers,books,geometry boxes and many more. She suspected it would be there. Reaching to clear the things for a better view,she lifted a few books off and BAM! There was HIS encyclopaedia,not hers.

To make sure,she flipped open the cover to the first page,which read,

 _Belongs to Mr. Hal Gibson, Super Robot Monkey Team_

Yup. Where WAS hers?!

She groaned in irritation and banged her fist on the table. She had been searching for it ALL morning! WHERE COULD IT GO?!

IT COULDN'T JUST VANISH!

She walked backwards and sat on his bed,looking around and hoping it was somewhere else.

His closet?

Nah. She couldn't have placed it there,definitely! It would be invading his privacy.

His bookshelf?

She glanced at the bookshelf. The books were overloaded and arranged in a messy manner,and she could barely look at it. It was SO needing a clean up! She would never keep it in such a place!

His work table?

Nope. That would be his lab.

His...drawer?

She whipped open the drawer in the mini-nightstand next to his bed. Nope. Just 'Nicholas Nickleby' and a picture of him and her. Hmm,who knew he read those kind of books?

She sighed and fell back in his pillow-

 _BANG!_

Her head fell on something hard instead of a soft pillow. Sheesh,is that how hard his pillow is?! Poor guy,she wouldn't be shocked if he had a head ache everyday.

She rose up,and leaned on one hand,using the other to pick whatever was underneath the pillow. Her encyclopaedia?!

No!

It was titled:

 _Viola and all I need to know about her_

"Aww...that's so sweet. What is in this thing?" She said to herself,admiring the picture of herself on the front cover.

 _Private notebook. If found,please return to:_

 _Hal Gibson,SRMTHF_

The first few pages were blank. Nothing. Maybe he hadn't started writing yet?

Wrong!

A page with words written in ink pen suddenly popped up,with a picture of Viola on the left page.

 _Full name: Miss Halley Viola_

 _Age: 17 years,2 months,9 days,7 hours,56 minutes and 2 seconds._

 _Relationship status: In relationship with yours truly_

 _Appearance:_

 _Homo Sapiens: A purple haired,beautiful young girl. Seen mostly wearing sporty outfits._

 _Cercopithecidae:_ _A violet female,with dark blackish purple eyes._

 _Personality: Loves science,but is not a workaholic like me. Energetic,keeps up with the latest fashions. Great outdoors,indoors. Is a great ninja. Hates snow. Convinced to like ice cream. Talented singer,dancer,crafts person,artist,musician. Loves nature._

"SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK!" She screamed. "What the heck?!"

She slammed the book close. Was her boyfriend some kind of _stalker?_

"You are coming with me." She held the book close and speed-walked out of the room.

* * *

"Good evening everyone," Gibson said breathlessly as he walked in to the kitchen,where the MegaForce had assembled to have dinner with the HyperForce. "Sorry for my late entrance."

"Hey Gibs!" Otto chuckled.

"Gibson,where were you?" Viola asked,worriedly.

"I apologise,my dear. I got caught up with some fans from the library,and I had to run my way back here-"

Everyone looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

"What?"

They all noticed that he turned back to his British gentlemanly ways.

' _My dear? Apologise?! What has gotten into Gibson?!'_ Thought Viola. _'But I like this gentle monkey better than the other one.'_

Gibson sat himself next to Viola,who stared at him weirdly.

"Yes?" He asked,noticing her stare.

"I was wondering if...um..." She struggled to form words. "Never mind."

"Oh,and you forgot your encyclopaedia...in my library. I thought I could've returned it last night,but you had retired to your room,and I wished not to disturb you."

"Oh...well,thank you. I was searching for it all morning and I couldn't find it. I didn't have the guts to check your... _library._ "

"You hesitated." Gibson and Viola chuckled. "You're right,I need to clean it sometime."

"Duh,it's an understatement!"

"Excuse me,you two lovebirds done in there?" Storm asked. "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

After dinner was done,Viola walked off silently,alone. She was still thinking about the book. She couldn't wait to read it whole.

"Excuse me,Viola...but it seems so that I have misplaced a book...a very,um, _personal_ book of mine. Is there any chance you have taken it accidentally?"

Viola paused. She blinked.

Should she tell him?

Nope.

But what if he gets mad?

Maybe she should return it?

Just fess up?

Nope. Curiosity is going to kill this cat. And the cat doesn't mind.

She shook her head.

Gibson looked bewildered for a second,then smiled and uttered a good night,kissing her cheek before leaving. She remained unresponsive for the event.

* * *

"What do I do with you?" Viola spoke to the book as if she spoke to a person."I feel guilty about lying to Gibson,but hey,I'm a curious person!"

She was in the loneliness of her room,nestled between her pillows,the book open in front of her. She continued reading,skipping her biography.

 _Favourite bands/singers:_

 _Fifth Harmony_

 _One direction_

 _One republic_

 _Simple plan_

 _DNCE_

"Ohmigosh,he knows everything!" She whispered. She continued reading a 6-page-list,and then her eyes widened with shock."He knows I like Michael Jackson!?"

She gasped and gripped the book tightly,and buried her face in it,inhaling deeply. She was embarrassed. He knew every inch and ounce of her hidden likes and dislikes.

She exhaled. _Hmm._

 _It smelled of...him._

"Oh gosh,if anyone got their hands on this book,it could be a life of death consequence! Especially if Fire or Sprx got it!" She said,horrified. But she continued reading.

 _Favourite food..._

 _Favourite fruits..._

 _Favourite TV show..._

 _Hobbies..._

 _What she does in her free time..._

 _Her idea of a perfect date..._

"MY idea of a perfect date?" She said,when she reached the page. "Now how does he know that?"

 _Viola's idea of a perfect date is preferred to be in evenings or nights. Sea food is expected when located near water bodies,and other kinds of dishes when inside a building or a structure._

 _She is not the kind who expects flowers. But she remains utmostly polite when she receives some. She would take great care of the flowers if they are red or yellow. She holds the belief that the dress must match the surroundings,and expects strolls and exciting activities to do..._

"Holy Shuggazoom." She uttered."Even I don't know THAT much about myself!"

She read the rest of the book and stayed up for almost half the night.

* * *

"VI-O-LA,YOU BIG,FAT BRAINY SLEEPY HEAD,OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR IT'S TEN IN THE MORNING AND I'M GONNA BREAK DOWN THE DOOR-!" Storm yelled,and Viola groaned into her pillow,drool sliding from her mouth,the book kicked to the bottom of her bed.

"What? I'm busy..." She moaned.

"IT IS TEN IN THE MORNING YOU LAZY PIGGY!" Storm yelled.

"Okay,okay..." Viola rolled out of bed.

By the time she dragged her sleepy butt to the kitchen,everyone had cleared out and were resuming their duties.

"Viola,you are late for your training session-" Maya began,but stopped as soon as she saw her violet sister."Oh dear! Are you alright?"

"Noo..." Viola moaned.

Her eyes had black bags underneath,and she collapsed on the kitchen counter face first. And she started sleeping.

"You have training with Nova today,don't forget,but if you want to go ahead and catch up with some sleep,I can tell her." Maya offered kindly.

"Huh?" Viola asked sleepily."Oh...um...I'll...uh...Manage..."

"Are you sure?"

Viola nodded.

So off she staggered to the Super Robot,and absentmindedly wandered into Gibson's lab,who looked rather surprised to see her such a state.

"Viola-? What is wrong? Are you unwell?" He recieved a low groan in response...and a huge thud seconds after that.

She had fainted.

* * *

"Viola...can you hear me? Blink twice if you can..." A fuzzy blue figure came into focus as he waved two fingers in front of her face.

"I can talk,y'know..." She said,and sat up straight. "Ugh...what happened..?"

"You must not have gotten enough sleep. Your body gave out due to that,resulting in immediate shut down of your cybernetic parts."

She groaned and collapsed back into the pillow.

"Gibson...?"

"Yes?"

"Can...I...um..." She hesitated once again."Never mind."

"If you wish to tell me,please do. This is the second time-"

"Well...I sort of found a book in your room when I came in search of my encyclopaedia..." She paused."...It was under your pillow-"

The sentence caused the blue simian's cheeks to flame scarlet,and he broke the eye contact.

The violet simian turned pink,on the fact that she read it and she lied to him.

"About that...um..." Both uttered at the same time. Then she looked up.

"I..I'm sorry-" They said together again."No,I should be sorry-"

"Gibby!" Viola giggled."Stop saying the same things!"

"No,it was a coincidence..."

"Fine,I start...I'm sorry I took your book and read it...and...um..."

Awkward silence. What does she say? That the book was nice?

"I'm sorry that I kind of acted like a stalker on whatever information the book contained..."

"Actually,I think the book was sweet of you. I mean,you knew...everything? How? I mean-"

"Well...I couldn't just let all the important points pass by..." He admitted,embarrassed.

"Aww,Gibson,you shouldn't have! How many days did his even take to write?"

"Everyday. Night,when I'm going to bed..."

"You even counted the hours and minutes and _seconds_ of my age!" She giggled."I mean,what kind of person is that to me?"

" A stalker?" Gibson asked,a hand behind his head.

"No! It makes that person Hal Gibson,the one who notes down everything." She giggled.

* * *

"Ugg,where is MY encyclopaedia now? I cleaned my library...!" Gibson groaned. "Maybe Viola has it!"

But when he searched her room,he found nothing but another book.

 _Boyfriends and what to do about them_

And Gibson picked up the book.

Oh no.

* * *

Ha,this one is absolute gold!

 _Agreed! Looks like something really inspired my little Alexis?_

Seriously,Andrew? You actually maintained a book for _me?_ Since 10th grade?!

 _I noted everything,everyday._

Aww.

Viola:You two lovebirds get a room,and everyone else please R&R!


End file.
